Love That Coordinator
by KookienTae
Summary: Ash is crushing on Drew and is willing to do anything to get Drew's Attention and win over his affection fair warning this is a mpreg fanfic


**Rin****: Hello guys big News**

**Drew : Rin**

**Rin : *looks at Drew* Drew I'm working here what**

**Drew : Then don't mind me continue**

**Rin : why you *sighs* anyways big news I'm Spreading the respectshipping love since Ash and Drew needs more love in the fanfic world XD**

**Drew : should have known your Respectshipping fan**

**Rin : booo Drew your being a party pooper where's your boyfriend Ash Anyways**

**Drew : I'm not telling you**

**Rin : ugh fine since your here you do the Disclaimer then**

**Drew : Rin doesn't own Pokemon nor the Characters she only owns this Fanfic**

**Rin : P.S fair Warning this Respectshipping Fanfic is Mpreg so I'm making Drew have Ash's baby XD**

**Drew : *blushes* Riiiinnn !**

**Rin : Quick cue the Story**

Ash was completely lost in thought in his own world. What's on Ash's mind you ask well it's just a certain green hair Rose sending Coordinator that goes by the name of Drew. Why was Drew in Ash's thought well believe it or not but Ash is madly in love with Drew. "Hello Earth to Ash anyone home in there ?" May waved her hand in Ash's face trying to grab his attention but had no luck. "Well it's official May bored Ash to death." Max said Brock shook his head. "May didn't Kill Ash."

"If I didn't kill Ash then why is he so zoned out ?" May asked. Brock just smiled. "Ash is so zoned out because he's love struck right now." Brock explained. May's eyes got wide at this. "Ash is in love who's the lucky girl ?" May squealed in excitement. Brock shook his head. "Ash isn't into girls May." May's jaw then dropped. " Ash is gay why didn't he say anything about it to us." The brunette whined. Brock just shrugged his shoulders. "Ash is probably afraid we'll judge him." Max said. "well that's understandable I guess." May said. "who does he like that has him lost in thought for a long time ?" Brock asked. "I know who it is. Watch this." Max said with sly smirk on his face.

"Oh hey Drew what a coincidence that we ran into you of all people." Max said teasingly. Ash got out of his thoughts after hearing Said green hair coordinator's name. "D-Drew is here ?" Ash asked nervously while blushing like crazy. Both May and Brock looked at Ash with utter shock all over there faces. "Ash likes Drew !?!?!" They shouted in union.

Max couldn't help but laugh. "Ash I was just teasing Drew isn't here." Ash sighed in relief then glared at Max. " That was mean Max don't joke like that I nearly had a heart attack." Ash said. Max shrugged it off. "Your going have to tell Drew sooner or later." The young boy said with seriousness in his voice.

"Tell me what ?" A fairly familiar voice said out of nowhere. "Drew !" Max,Brock and May all shouted at the same time. 'Damn it it's Drew.' Ash thought to himself with a small blush creeping up on his face.

**Rin : yay one chapter down**

**Drew : and 99 to go *Snickers***

**Rin : *glares at Drew* don't joke like that Drew I plan on making this Fanfic around 20 or 30 chapters Long 99 is too high and too much**

**Drew : you said you wanted to spread respectshipping love so make 99 more chapters**

**Rin : *whines* Ash get your boyfriend he's trying to kill me and my fingers**

**Ash : Drew what did you do to Rin**

**Drew : nothing I just told her to make 99 more chapters so this Fanfic will have a total of 100 chapters**

**Ash : 100 chapters in her first Respectshipping fanfic are you trying to kill her**

**Drew : *rolls eyes* she's being dramatic**

**Rin : I'm being dramatic that's it Drew for your punishment I'm making you pregnant with twins in future chapters -_-**

**Drew : Rin !!!!**

**Rin : nope to late accept your punishment Drew and Ash disclaimer please**

**Ash : Rin doesn't own Pokemon or the characters she only owns this Fanfic's plot and apparently mine and Drew's future babies ???**

**Rin : don't look so confused I told Drew before the Story started that this Fanfic was going to be mpreg fanfic and plus who wouldn't want to read about a pregnant Drew**

**Drew : *blushes* Rin !!!!!!**

**Rin : Anyways remember to Review if you want me to continue this story plus ignore Drew's request for 99 more chapters like I said I plan for this Fanfic to be around 20 or 30 chapters long that's my limit sadly well bye and see you chapter 2 hopefully**


End file.
